


Are Ya Winning, Son?

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Aegaeon no.





	Are Ya Winning, Son?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woofemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/gifts).



> love u floops ha ha no homo tho xoxo

To be fair, the door was unlocked. 

Which is how Aegaeon ended up standing there in the room, squinting and trying far too hard to decipher what exactly is going on. That’s definitely Mòrag there, on the bed, partially covered by the blanket. And Brighid, too. Mòrag is… on top of Brighid? And neither of them seem to be wearing clothes. Mòrag looks rather pale in the glow of Brighid’s flames. 

They’re both staring right back at Aegaeon. Mòrag is the first to clear her throat, shattering the tense silence. 

Aegaeon, completely unsure and now slightly sweating, tentatively lifts a hand in greeting. 

“… Hello.”

Neither of them respond. They’re still staring. So is Aegaeon. He’s getting nervous now, and so he blurts out the next words without thinking. 

“A-Are you winning, Mòrag?” 

The heavy silence returns. 

… Okay, so maybe he could have picked something better to say. 

A full fourteen seconds pass before Aegaeon finally realizes he should… probably get out. He bows his head in shame and steps backwards, preparing to close the door to place a barrier between himself and the glares of disbelief coming from Mòrag and Brighid.

“I’m… I’m sorry. Goodbye. I’ll be returning to my Core Crystal posthaste.”

It isn’t until the door clicks shut that Mòrag and Brighid realize what he had just said. 

“Aegaeon, no—“


End file.
